<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm so tired... by thelivingflop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606841">i'm so tired...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelivingflop/pseuds/thelivingflop'>thelivingflop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu song inspired oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Osamu is sad, Party, assume abandoned osamu, happy end, im so tired, so is suna, terushima is a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelivingflop/pseuds/thelivingflop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by i'm so tired by lauv and troye sivan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu song inspired oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm so tired...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: non-consensual touching and kissing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu was oh so tired of love songs. They were all he heard. Osamu couldn't remember the last time he'd heard a song that wasn't about love. It was a fucking cliché that Osamu wanted no part of anymore.</p><p>He had found his love but they had broken it off. Osamu couldn't even remember why at this point. He had tried to drown out the memories with his tears and ice cream but nothing could wipe away the desire to be held in the brunette's arms once again.</p><p>And so, after not leaving his dorm for two weeks, Osamu found himself at a party abandoned by his twin that dragged him here. Osamu sighed to himself, he didn't expect anything different honestly.</p><p>The loud pounding of the music and the hot, sticky atmosphere was slowly killing Osamu and all he wanted to do was go home but he thought he was here now and he may as well try his best to find somebody to take his mind off of the brunette.</p><p>Osamu groaned as he heard the next song come on. Of course it had to be their song, of course. He looked around and saw pretty much everyone around him falling in love to their song. Lips were being brushed against each other, heads were being hidden in the crooks of necks and eyes were gazing so intently.</p><p>Osamu pushed through the lovesick crowd over to the drinks table. He poured a random alcohol into a glass and took the shot because he couldn't take it anymore. The liquid burned his throat but it wasn't enough to forget the brown hair, slender body and gentle touches. Osamu scoffed to himself, he doubted that they made anything strong enough to make him forget about him.</p><p>Him.</p><p>Him. Oh god, he was so perfect. Why did they ever let go?</p><p>Osamu felt a lump rise in his throat but pushed it away quickly. He just had to hold on until he found his twin and tell them that he was leaving this shitty party. He was so tired and he just wanted to go home. He saw a quick flash of dyed blonde hair and quickly made a beeline towards it.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and he lost sight of his twin. Osamu rolled his eyes before turning to the person that had just made his night ten times worse.</p><p>He resisted the urge to scream when he saw who it was.</p><p>"What the fuck do you want, Terushima?" Osamu sighed.</p><p>Terushima Yūji. The popular boy that everyone had a crush on. Silky, blonde hair and blue grey eyes, he was simply irresistible. To most. Osamu thought Terushima was a massive dick. All he did was break hearts left, right and centre.</p><p>"I heard about your breakup with pretty boy." Terushima smirked.</p><p>"Gee, thanks for the reminder. Dick." Osamu said through gritted teeth. "And don't call him that."</p><p>"Oh, still hung up on him?" Terushima laughed. "Let me make you forget about him, yeah?"</p><p>Osamu pried Terushima's hand off of his wrist. "Hm, let me think about that for a moment. No."</p><p>"Come on, Miya. I'll make you feel better than he ever could." Terushima placed both his hands onto Osamu's waist and pulled him closer.</p><p>"Get the fuck off me, Terushima. I said no."</p><p>Osamu tried to push Terushima away but Terushima was a lot stronger than Osamu was. Before Osamu could register what was happening, Terushima was kissing him and his hand was wandering dangerously close to Osamu's crotch. Osamu stood in shock for a few moments before disgust overtook him and he used all of his force to push Terushima away.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you? I said no! What is so hard to understand about that? I swear to fucking god, don't touch me or come near me again!" Osamu yelled.</p><p>As Osamu was frantically pushing through the crowds he heard Terushima shout.</p><p>"Jeez, lighten up Miya! I was only trying to have a bit of fun!"</p><p>What a complete and utter dick. Osamu made his way to the front door and eagerly pushed it open, desperate to escape this hell. So much for trying to kill his lonely nights with strangers. Osamu ran through his university campus, the cold of the night air burning his lungs.</p><p>He made his way up to his dorm and grabbed his headphones. He knew if he stayed in his dorm, his thoughts would overwhelm him. He decided to take a walk through the park. It was really pretty at night, the moon illuminated everything. There was a chance he could get murdered but honestly, death sounded better than having to deal with whatever the hell Osamu was feeling right now.</p><p>All Osamu wanted was him.</p><p>Osamu scrolled through his music library, trying to find something to listen to. Even though he had hundreds of songs in his library, he went back to their song. He just wanted to hold on. he needed to hold on.</p><p>Osamu made his way through the park. It hurt like heaven getting lost in the sound. Osamu headed towards the bench by the river where he and him always used to sit. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find there but a pale, slender body with soft, brown hair was not it.</p><p>Osamu silently walked over to the bench and sat down next to the brunette. He handed an ear of his headphones to the brunette who took it and placed it in his ear. Osamu watched as the brunette smiled at the familiar tune and a singular tear fell down his cheek. Osamu reached over and gently wiped it away.</p><p>"I miss you." Osamu whispered.</p><p>"You need to stop missing me." The brunette said.</p><p>"I can't. And it's not like I can unmiss you either." Osamu turned to face the brunette. "Suna, i need you."</p><p>"What happened? Why did we even breakup?" Suna whispered, his voice barely audible.</p><p>"Is it bad if I say I can't even remember?" Osamu chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Honestly, neither can I."</p><p>Osamu looked at Suna. He looked so... peaceful. The moon illuminated his sharp features and he just seemed to glow, making him seem angelic.</p><p>Osamu loved Suna, it was as simple as that. Osamu swore that hell had come up to earth when Suna wasn't by his side. He couldn't function without Suna. He couldn't live without Suna because Suna was his everything.</p><p>"Hey, Suna?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I don't wanna be tired of love songs anymore."</p><p>Osamu leant over and attached his lips to Suna's. He was finally home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>